Trapped in A Dream with My Worst Nightmare
by Mew Morningstar
Summary: Set somewhere in the middle of Tokyo Mew Mew. Ichigo has been sucked into a dream, with Guess Who? You guessed it... Kisshu. Rated T Because, well.. May contain sexual references :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Trapped in a Dream with My Worst Nightmare Chapter 1.**_

**Me: Sorry about starting a new story without consenting to you and finishing the first one.**

**Uknown Male Voice: It's ok Kitty, everyone can start their own stories but for now I will help you.**

**(No it's not Kisshu O_o Kitty is my nickname on all electronic devices)**

**Me: -thinks- I reaally don't need help from him but oh well ^-^**

**O-oh Sorry forgot you guys were there, just forget about that guy. I have made a new story! I found myself with millions of ideas in my head! ^~^ This is gonna be awkward.**

Ichigo sat up to see herself in a loungeroom. She was surrounded by children and sitting next to her was a silhuoette of a man. Then suddenly it turned to Masaya, she groaned, not knowing why. It went to Kisshu and she hissed. It returned to it's silhouette shape before a loud voice said _What will please you? _The voice was annoyed. She opened her mouth to speak and her world swayed around her. She awoke in a manor. She looked around, she couldn't remember what happened. Mint walked in, and de-transformed. Ichigo said "Have you been in a battle?" She asked confused, "Great you don't remember..." Mint explained that the Mew Mews were battling Kisshu who had appeared out of nowhere and seemed over-confident. He summoned five Chimera Anima that looks like giant crabs with hammers for claws. One of them knocked Ichigo on the head hard enough to knock her out and Kisshu attempted to take her. Mint saved her and took her back to Mint's room. _Why did Kisshu always try to take her? If he really loved me he would leave me alone. _"Zakuro made a ridiculous discovery but that'll have to wait until we get back to the Cafe for work." Mint said trying to hide the fear for Ichigo in her voice. "Work? Isn't it your tea time?" She said playfully to get her mind off the worry in Mint's voice. **((Just had this wierd moment, my left eye is so delicate and never gets hurt. While my right eye is like ! #% IT POUR SHAMPOO INTO ME I CAN ! #%! # TAKE IT)) **While they walked to the cafe Ichigo noticed that Mint was closer to her and was eyeing her surroundings more careful then an eagle. Well I guess she IS half-bird. Ichigo started to look around too. The simplest noise startled Mint, the rustle through the bushes as a dog ran through them, the chitter-chatter from the squirrels fighting over nuts. Mint must have been over reacting, besides if it was about the aliens their attempts never work. What could Zakuro have noticed? "What is it that Zakuro noticed?" I don't really want to talk about it until we get to Cafe Mew Mew." They arrived at the Cafe and everyone immediately went to check if Ichigo was alright. "Tell me what is going on right now!" She shouted annoyed at the constant attention, It was alright if it was Aoyama-kun but not her group of friends. Even Pudding worried and it made her atmosphere gloomy and sad other then cheery and happy. "1. Kisshu wasn't trying hard enough and didn't even seem the least depressed when we destroyed his Chimera. 2. Pai walked over and touched you, you may have some tracking device on you or something." Zakuro said, concern filled her purple eyes. Keiichiro will have to scan you to see if what he did has some significance. Pudding almost cried out with pain "Taru-Taru wouldn't hurt Ichigo-Onee-san!" Or would he?

**Me: I guess the 606 being added doesn't change much...**

**Unknown Male Voice: Good, you haven't introduced me to the people you were talking to**

**Me: Oh yeah, this is Akito. -chuckles-**

**Akito: Good I hate being left in the dark, what is going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Me: -Whispers to Akito-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for the last chapter. You didn't read it right? Good/Bad depending on which you answered. Tell me if you don't want me to include Akito in these top notes, but since I stopped including Xi it started to get boring.**

**Akito: I thought you loved having me and your little sister in these things.**

**Me: I do but, DAMMIT why do things make me so mad. I don't want to see you sad :(**

**Akito: You better be ready for the Plot twist**

**Me: What plot twist -innocent look-**

**Akito: Good luck**

**^-^ I wish he was in my real life. Too bad Xi is...**

I could say the sun practically bolted up into the sky to check on Ichigo, but that would be an understatement. Plus, it went down even quicker. When night had fallen (Ichigo was staying with Mint as her parents were away again) Then Ichigo sighed "I just want to be alone..." "Aww... Does kitten want to be alone? Sorry that'll have to wait until later." Said a familiar voice. Kisshu slammed Ichigo into the wall of the room Ichigo slept in and pinned her there with his 2 Daggers making sure she didn't try anything. "FUSION" He yelled and a slow moving snail with a shell the size of a small shed. "Go take care of the bird" He ordered, the Chimera animal slimed it's way up the stairs. Ichigo struggled but could not escape. Kisshu put one arm behind Ichigo's neck and to her surprise a kiss did not immediately follow. Instead Kisshu (With great reluctance) unsummoned the daggers and teleported away. She sat there on the ground in her strawberry pyjama trying to think about what Kisshu had just done. She searched the place where Kisshu touched with her fingers and found nothing. Mint ran down the stars. She had a snail on a piece of paper in a glass yelling "Ew! Ew! Ew!" Mint noticed Ichigo and dropped the snail and glass (shattering the glass). She offered Ichigo a hand up, Ichigo took it and they took one of the limos to the Cafe. She was so excited she was in an actual limo when she remembered that Kisshu looked at her wierdly with his Golden Eyes. She suddenly realised how he had looked at her. Kisshu had looked at Ichigo when he was backing away from Ichigo after he touched her neck with _Lust. _Ichigo had never been looked at that way before so she dropped the matter into the big pile labelled _FOR LATER. _

**Back at the Alien's Ship**

"You didn't have to send the snail after Mint." Exclaimed Pai

"If I didn't it would be more suspicious if they took notice of me" Retaliated Kisshu, his green hair shining. "Well a giant snail was not going to go unnoticed! Why did you have to cause a scene? This was meant to be a discreet mission. Now they might be onto us."Pai was exhausted and the oven refused to cook the food perfectly."By the Way we need a new oven..." He added. This sent Kisshu into fits of laughter. He returned to his room and looked at a picture of Ichigo _My Ichigo _well at least he was soon to be his. Pai teleported in. "The machine is ready." Pai said. Pai returned to his lab, and pulled a switch.

**At Cafe Mew Mew**

Ichigo just finished explaining what happened. Aoyama burst through the door "What happened Ichigo?". Ichigo tried to talk to Aoyama, but she couldn't say a word. "Nothing, everything's fine." Said Keiichiro for her. Ichigo just nodded. Then suddenly, Ichigo collapsed. She woke up in a void of darkness. "Ichigo." She turned around and saw Kisshu. She was in her transformed state. She tried to summon her Strawberry Bell, but she couldn't. "Where am I?" She asked instead. "You're in a dream, that _I_ can alter anyway _I _ want." Kisshu explained with emphasis on the I's. Ichigo started to cry when she thought of that fact. Suddenly the sweet smell of flowers wafted by. She looked up and instead of the black void she saw a field of pink flowers. The flowers smelled beautiful, They weren't like any flowers she'd ever seen. "Now will you listen?" Asked Kisshu.

**Probably made that chapter way too short :/. But oh well. o.o You are probably thinking what I'm thinking about a dream that Ichigo is in that Kisshu can alter... . Too predictable? No I'm not wierd. This is a Kishigo fanfic meaning Ichigo must end up liking Kisshu, I think.**


End file.
